


After Story - Collection of Injustice jokes

by Alicewish



Series: After Injustice [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewish/pseuds/Alicewish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are sick, some are sweet. Take whatever you like. I just miss those characters so much.</p><p>In continuity with "Locking into Me - Injustice Year Seven".<br/>Self translation of "After Story后日谈".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Sleep

“Damian, how long are you gonna stare at me?”

 **  
**As long as I can make sure you won’t go into deep slumber again, Grayson.


	2. How sick are you?

When Injustice Superman expresses love, Bruce replied: "You fucking **devotee!"**

When Injustice Damian expresses love to Deadwing, Dick replied: "Are you... **necrophilia?"**

_Hint: remember what they did in Year One?_


End file.
